Marooned
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Sarah finds Hetalia and wishes to become a nation of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Marooned

A Hetalia and Labyrinth X-over

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, original works, etc. Should a problem occur, I will make necessary changes.

Author's Note: If you have not seen Hetalia: Axis Powers, it is an anime that personifies the nations of the world. I am not an anime person, but I love it, and advise that you see it even if you aren't into that stuff.

If you have not seen Labyrinth, it was a fantasy movie made in the '80s era. Go see it!

Without further ado, I present to you: Marooned. Enjoy!

….

I didn't know he was more than just the king of the Goblins. I would think he was either a goblin that could change into human form, or maybe a vampire with his love of long, dark capes.

I didn't know he was a country.

I didn't even know that it was possible.

His love of magic, now that I think about it, makes him the perfect personification. I remember now how it all went down on that abnormal night…

As I giggled at the way England summoned Russia in the anime on my computer, I noticed a tapping at my window.

"_Great, another barn owl" _, Ithought.

When I closed my curtains, I smiled dreamily.

"I wish that I could be a country in Hetalia…"

"HI THERE!", said a high pitched voice.

"I'M FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

It flew through my window.

I fell out of my seat.

"Why are you here?"

She looked up at me with disappointed black shining bunny eyes.

"You aren't surprised?"

"Nah. I've seen enough to believe anything."

She then smiled.

"You should meet England!"

Surprisingly, she grabbed a hold of me and flew me into a vortex.

"ENGLAND! I brought you a FRIEND! She can SEE me!" she exclaimed.

"Flying Mint Bunny! You've come to cheer me up!", a British accent said from behind a book.

He brushed his blond hair away from his eyes as the emerald irises met my hazel ones.

And, just my luck, I recognized Jareth looking up at me from his book wearing a green peacoat.

He put his steaming cup, made of white china, down on the mahogany table beside him.

….

Author's Note: That's all, folks! (For tonight)

*Looney Tunes Theme Fade*


	2. Chapter 2

**Marooned- Chapter 2**

**A Hetalia and Labyrinth Crossover**

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters, original works, etc. Should a problem occur, I will make necessary changes.

**Author's Note**: I am sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been on vacation after much hard work in all categories of life I am going to introduce you to the micronation of Molossia, which is indeed real if you go to molossia dot org on your browser. Thank you for reading my little stories!

…

My heart pounded. What would he do to me? And why was I there? Could this all be a dream? Thoughts scattered my brain as he extended a gloved hand towards me.

"Sarah…" he started.

"Yes?" I responded.

"After all those years, you finally made a wish. Why now?" Jareth asked.

"Well, I wanted it. I thought that you had forgotten about me..."

"Forgotten about the sole Champion of the Labyrinth? Do you know that it automatically makes you only a rank below me? You're practically a princess!"

There was silence.

"How would my wish even come true? It's impossible!" I sighed.

"Well now that you turned me into the country from where I hailed you…*ahem*Excuse me."

"You're England?"

"Yes, my dear. I am."

"Then who am I?"

"Have you ever heard of Molossia?" He asked.

"No. We haven't studied it."

"Through a loophole in that… America's constitution, there is a micronation called Molossia in the desert of Nevada. There is a president, a first lady, and their children. The entire country is an acre of land .Look down, Sarah."

I was now wearing a dress that resembled a flag. It had stripes of blue at the top, white, and then green at the bottom.

"You are now the personification of Molossia. You are still Sarah Williams. I advise you to become allied with Alfred. Good luck."

He faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marooned- Ch. 3**

**Note**: This story is now being continued by popular demand

…

Jareth, now England, advised me to become allies with Alfred, since I am technically his citizen. Before I turned to ask how or when, Jareth faded away. Assuming I was welcome to stay in the castle for the night, I made myself comfortable on a Persian rug. I heard a _poof_ sound. Glitter followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jareth/ England asked me.

"I am welcome here, right?" I made sure.

"I suppose. You will need to rest well- the World Meeting is early tomorrow. I will show you to your room."

I followed as he held a lit crystal in his hand that illuminated the halls of the castle. He stopped at the end room of the curved hallway.

"What should I call you? England or Jareth? " I asked.

"Well you wished for personification. I assume you want to call me England."

I grinned. He nodded, smirking a bit in the dark hallway.

"Goodnight, love." I felt a faint kiss on my left hand as he walked away. My bedroom door was marked Queen's Chambers. I wondered if he had a mother, or if she had stayed there.

The bedroom was ornate; decorated with lavender and gold with a canopy over the bed, and a vase of white lilies decorated the scent of the room that lay on the ivory dresser. A balcony hid behind the gentle breeze that swayed the lavender curtains. I fell asleep quickly beneath the soft sheets, with the warmth of England's kiss still on my hand.

…

I was ecstatic, so I woke up before anyone in the castle. Unfortunately, I didn't know what to wear.

"Someone? Anyone?" I called, feeling a slight sense of guilt- England was the goblin's master- not me. But Flying Mint Bunny flew my way.

"Hello, Sarah! How do you do?" She squeaked.

"Great, except I don't know what to wear." I answered.

"I know someone who can help!" She said, fluttering around.

She vanished, bringing back a rose toting blond man wearing purple and red.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy! He knows what to do!" F.M.B. squeaked.

"Onhonhon~" responded Francis.

"Such a beautiful Cherie… What is your name?"

"Sarah Williams…I am Molossia…a fairly new country."

"Enchante. What may I help you with this morning?" He asked, giving me the rose.

I blushed, flustered.

"Well, the World Meeting is today, and I don't know what to wear. I am supposed to meet America there. I want to make a good impression, since I am basically his daughter."

"Let's see here… long brunette hair, fair skin tone, petite…, hazel-green eyes…Aha! I know exactly what!" He exclaimed.

He ran over to the wardrobe to reveal a silky, blue button-down blouse with a business-looking black skirt, black heels, and a green ribbon complete with white pearl earrings. I felt awkward about him choosing my under-things, but he made no big deal out of it.

I tried everything on-It was perfect.

Just then, England walked in to see Francis uninvited in his castle…


	4. Chapter 4

**Marooned- Ch. 4**

…

The two argued for hours over boundaries, me, fashion sense, and cooking. I might have caused World War 3 if the three of us had not been nearly late to the meeting. Luckily, I didn't have to sit next to either of them- I sat in between Alfred and Matthew.

Ludwig droned on and on before Feliciano filibustered, or at least I hope that's what it was, about pasta. The meeting was pretty unproductive and disorderly, but I'm glad that I got to meet Alfred.

…

"HEY YOU GUYS! I'VE GOT A NEW STATE!" Alfred shouted, pointing at me.

"Hi…Actually, I'm Sarah Williams. I am Molossia, which is a province, actually. But I'm still an American citizen." I said awkwardly.

"For now." Added Alfred.

After the meeting, he invited me for some burgers and shakes at a nearby restaurant. England's advice echoed in my head, so I said yes.

Alfred ordered our food. We quickly discovered our mutual interests; video games, music, and movies. His eyes glistened as I ate my cheeseburger with no ill remarks, which must have been a first for him.

"So…we're pretty much friends now, right?"

I nodded.

"Like you've got my back and I've got yours?"

"Always."

"SWEET! I need to show you Tony! You'd love him!"

He dragged me by the hand to his house across the street. We sat and played video games with Tony all night long. I yawned.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" America asked in a low voice.

"Yes" I replied.

"Why don't I walk you home?"he asked.

"Yes, please."

Along the road, I saw a big, black snake. I squealed a bit, taking steps backwards.

"What's the matter, Sarah?"

"Snakes. I hate snakes."

He paused for a moment.

"You need to know something" he said.

"What?"

He scooped me up into his arms.

"I am the hero…" he whispered into my ear.

…

**Note**: Should something go on between Alfred and Sarah? England and Sarah? Leave your answers in the comments!


End file.
